Satisfy My Hunger
by Petersgirl2011
Summary: Bella is pulled into an unexpected world by someone she trusts. By the time she figures it out, is it too late then?


**This was written for Better in Texas Fiction, 2015 Winter Wonderland contest!**

 **Co Author: Papa Peter, which is my hubby!**

"I don't understand what I did. Please don't leave me."

"Bella, being with me is dangerous. My family won't approve of us. I'm doing this for your own good. We shouldn't see each other anymore."

"I don't care. I still want to be with you Edward."

We sat in his car outside my house for hours talking. This was only our third date and he was tired of me already. His family would choose a beautiful rich girl for him. So I understood why they wouldn't approve of us being together.

He hadn't even made the attempt to kiss me yet. Anytime I got close to him, he shoved me away like I had the plague. Tonight was no different. The only thing that changed was we had an agreement in place.

Our love would be kept a secret from the world. I couldn't tell anyone I was seeing him, not even Charlie. We were to meet tomorrow night and seal our relationship. I would have to sneak out of the house to meet Edward but it was well worth it.

Once we said our goodnight to each other, I went straight to my room. I laid my head down and dreamed about the perfect man, Edward Cullen. He was so handsome my eyes could barely move away from his beauty. Every part of my body screamed take me like a lover should. As the dream progressed, he made love to me for the first time. It was one dream I wanted to come true more than anything I ever had in my life.

By the time I woke up from it, it was time to go to school. It would be the longest day waiting for time alone with Edward again. All I thought about on my drive there was him. The Cullens were outside when I pulled up like normal. All of them hanging out around their expensive cars looking perfect in every way, that was normal too.

Trying my hardest to divert my eyes away from him as I passed by. But I failed to do so. The slight glance I gave him brought a smile to my face. At my locker Alice approached me.

"Please do not go with Edward tonight."

It was all she got out before Edward stopped her. "Stay out of this Alice. It has nothing to do with you."

"You promised you wouldn't do this with Bella."

By the throat he pushed her up against the lockers. "If you tell anyone, I will kill you. I love her." Alice took off glancing over her shoulder as she quickly scurried away.

"Does Alice hate me that much Edward?"

"She thinks I can do better than you. She overheard me last night while I was on the phone making arraignments for our evening together. She threatened to tell my parents. They will cut me off if they find out about us."

So much I processed while sitting in each class until the end of the day finally arrived. Edward was the last Cullen left in the parking lot. He had a huge white box with a red bow in his hands.

"This is for you. I will meet you at seven down the street from your house. I love you Bella."

After he handed me the box, he was gone. He said the words I waited and longed to hear from him. Tonight I would give myself to him without hesitation.

I laid the big box on the seat in the truck. Inside was a royal blue silk short dress with no sleeves. Which I rubbed it on my face. The fabric felt so good. I wasn't sure however, about the blue high heels in it.

Once I got home; I showered and shaved my legs. Charlie's dinner was on the table in record time. I excused myself to leave.

"Are you feeling okay kiddo?"

"I'm just tired. I think I will turn in early."

He didn't ask any further questions as I expected he wouldn't. I stripped off my pajamas so I could put on the gorgeous dress Edward bought for me. I even put on just a little makeup and curled my hair.

Slipping down the stairs with my shoes in hand, I crept around the corner. Charlie had the ball game on with it loud as usual. I twisted the doorknob carefully to not make a sound. Then I ran to down the street. As the car came in my sight, I put my shoes on. I really hoped we didn't do much waking tonight.

"You look incredible Bella. You're the most beautiful woman in the world. I have somewhere special to take you."

The compliments kept coming from him all the way there. He made me feel so special. A few times his hand brushed against my outer thigh when he shifted gears in the car. It gave me a shiver that ran up to my spine. The look on his face was full of love when he glanced every now and again at me from the road.

"Where are we going? I didn't know there is anything out here."

"It's by invitation only."

Miles away from civilization was a night club. It appeared as an enormous castle or that was the illusion they tried to create. Complete amazement was the feeling looking at this place. Lights danced off the giant ice sculptures outside. There was a large ice dragon protecting the bridge you crossed to get to the entrance of the club.

Rows of small sculpted gargoyles on their perch lined the way to the door. The loud music and laughter reached us as we stood in line.

"Are you sure we can get in? We're not twenty-one."

"Bella, relax. I know the owner. Besides, I can't wait to show my beautiful lady off."

It was finally our turn to go in. "Master Edward, it's good to see you this evening. Your date just looks delicious."

It was nothing like I expected on the inside. A large red dome hung over the dance floor. The different colored strobe lights shined around the room. There was a fog coming up from the floor you walked through. I couldn't find a chair in the place to sit down in. The only downside, it was really cold in here.

The bar was steel with fine crystal glasses setting about. "What can I get for you?"

"I'll just have a coke."

"We'll take two house specials." Edward gave me a wink when he ordered.

The bartender set down two martini glasses with a red cocktail in them. The smell wasn't something I was familiar with. Edward took a drink from his so I took a small sip of mine.

"What is this?"

"Demon's Blood."

"Is it like a Bloody Mary?"

"Something like that. Go ahead drink up."

At first I had trouble getting it down. But half way through it, I couldn't wait to have another. I felt warmth on the inside from the drink. I was a little woozy too. Edward ordered two more for us.

"Maybe I shouldn't drink anymore. I'm already a little tipsy."

His lips were near my ear. "It will make you feel good. Then I will." I was melting to his charms.

Everything was great between us tonight. He was starting to loosen up a little finally. His hand went from the small of my back to putting his arms around me. Soon his lips were on mine. He had no reservations showing me affection in public.

It was coming to an end though. Alice came in. "I won't allow this Edward. It stops here and now."

They were arguing so fast I couldn't keep up with them. All the lights went out for a few seconds. It was pitch black with people cheering. Shirtless men in black leather pants stood in the spot light that popped on. Their skin sparkled as they beat on large drums.

When the beating stopped three men dressed in long black leather dusters and leather pants walked in. Large black sunglasses hid their eyes and most of their faces. Their shirtless chests had the same type of sparkle to it when they moved through the light.

"Oh no, the dance of the Delphi has begun. Bella, I can't save you now."

"What are you talking about Alice?"

Before she could answer me, men in black leather suits were dragging her out of the club. It became completely silent when a curtain was drawn to reveal three massive wooden chairs with red plush cushions. Most dropped their heads until they sat down in them.

"Let it begin."

Edward took my glass from my hand and led me to the dance floor. The music continued to blast as all were enjoying themselves in dance. I didn't really want to but he could convince me to do almost anything.

They were dancing seductively around us. Edward pulled my backside into the front of his body while slowly grinding up against me. My hands went to his thick hair as he kissed my neck. It went from a sexy dance to him being too rough with me.

He pulled up my dress from behind and tore my panties from me. The more I tried to push his fingers out of me, the stronger his vice grip around my neck became. "You know what they say Bella; once you go vampire, there is no other lust like it."

He freed up his hold on me. Looking around almost everyone had bare breasts and chests. Some were completely naked already having sex on the dance floor. Swapping off to different partners as they went.

A goo suddenly oozed down from the ceiling covering me. I wiped it away from my eyes to see. People were going crazy. The man beside us held the naked girl up in the air. With a open mouth she was digesting the goo. Licking her lips trying to get more. While he licked it off of her body.

Then I realized the substance was blood. It was blood covering us and it was more blood they craved. Edward held me in place licking it from me. I struggled to get away but couldn't. So I know I had no choice but to endure it. My screams only seemed to spur him on.

"After I fuck you to death Bella, I will swallow and savor every ounce of your pure sweet blood."

"Stop!"

When he rose from his chair and commanded the word; everyone froze in place. Except for those who were being held against their will like me. They continued to scream and struggle to break free. The ones who were still alive anyway.

Once the blonde man made his way through the crowd and the dead lifeless bodies lying on the floor. He stood before me and Edward. His nose went to the nape of my neck and lingered at my collar bone. His cold tongue made swift licks across my chest. After his deep inhales came again, he let out a long "Ah."

"She will be spared."

"Bella belongs to me."

"Do you dare to defy me Edward? Do you know the consequences you shall suffer if you break the rules of the scriptures of Delphi? The vampire bible is what our kind survives by. I am your god who decides the fate of all covens." Once he removed the dark shades from his face, I could see his blood red twinkling eyes stare Edward down.

"No my lord Caius, I do not wish to defy you. Bella belongs to me. I'm the one who lured her here. I've played the human game of making her believe I had an interest in her and love her. It turns my stomach to walk among the petty useless humans and pretend to care about them. I am the one who will sink my teeth into her delectable skin. Taste her sweet blood on my lips until I feel her heart stop beating. But not before she brings my body pleasure like it has never felt before. She's taunted me for weeks now; the cock teasing bitch. I must satisfy my hunger with her. She will replenish my inner beast."

"You will do no such thing. You will stand down or else."

Several shirtless men in leather pants surrounded us now. Caius motioned for them to stay back. Which they obeyed him with their heads dropped slightly as they backed away. I was pulled away from them by someone who held my hands tightly behind my back. I couldn't get free from the hold to even see their face.

The other vampires stopped draining their victims, stopped having sex or dancing as they were circling them chanting "Dual, dual, dual, dual."

A fighting dance had begun between them. It was so dark inside here and as quickly as they moved, I couldn't keep direct focus on them. With the screams of my fellow victims still ringing in my ears, the vampires rooting for their chosen winner and the loud blaring music; I couldn't even hear what some of them were saying anymore.

Before long the crowd's chant changed to something different "Delphi, Delphi, Delphi, Delphi." Even though I didn't witness the act because they were blocking my view. I saw Caius lift Edward's detached head from his body high up in the air.

Another man now approached me with long black hair in the same leather duster. He grabbed me by the wrist and then Caius. He held our hands up together "The victor." He dropped our hands quickly and addressed the surrounding crowd.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you to think twice before you challenge the Delphi or one of your gods. What shall you do now brother?"

"I seek your approval Aro to continue on. Do you grant me this?"

"Yes Caius, I give you my total support brother."

There was one man who remained seated and never spoke a word throughout the night. Caius addressed him next "I seek your approval Marcus. Do you grant me this?"

Marcus just gave a slow agreeable nod and nothing more with the dark sunglasses still covering his face.

"Bella, we need to discuss what your future will hold now."

 **I hope you enjoyed reading us! If you like this story and would like to see it continued, give us a shout!**


End file.
